Maybe it is,maybe it isn't
by skandargirl
Summary: Edmund meets a new girl who is very much like a guy...having the same qualities,he starts to like the girl.Is this love for him?just read it,I swear
1. Bruises

Edmund was walking by the corner of the street when he suddenly heard yelling.

_Peter is at it again._ He thought. His older brother gets into fights a whole lot more these days.

He ran to the alley. He found a bunch of boys fighting another guy about his age, wearing a cap and a white shirt to large for him. He tried to look for Peter in the catfight, but didn't find him there. Instead, he ran into the fight himself.

"Whoa, guys! Stop it! Give the dude a break!" he yelled, pushing a bit of space to separate the fighters.

A policeman suddenly came, blowing hard on his whistle. Apparently, a nearby security guard heard the rumble and called the police station up. People around that place suddenly stopped. Every window and door opened, faces appeared out of them, curious about the noise.

"What's the entire racket about?" a person somewhere yelled.

"Alright, alright. Nothing to see here. Back to your business." The policeman shouted. The people in the houses seemed to get lesser by second, forgetting the past minute.

"Now, if I catch you boys starting another rumble," the policeman said, turning to them, "I'll call up your parents and ask them to put you under lock and key. Understand?"

They all nodded. The man then turned and went back to his work. One of the boys suddenly said to the guy in the cap "We'll deal with you some other time. Let's go." And left with the circle of other boys around him.

"Dude, you okay?" Edmund asked, dusting off the dirt from his pants.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." The guy said, taking of the cap and letting go a ponytail of long, straight hair. The guy turned out to be a girl. Her eyes, when you looked deep into them, were hazel brown. She had lightly tanned skin, probably from going around town many times under the heat of the sun. She was slender, and was about his age.

Edmund was surprised. _He is a she._ He stared at her, confused.

"What? Is there blood on my face or something?" she asked.

"No, no ,no. Not at all." He replied, shaking his head. "It's just that...I..."

"What?" she asked, raising a brow, arms crossed. "Think that a girl can't get into a fight? Want to start one now?"

"No. It's nothing. Sorry." He replied. "I'm Edmund." He said, putting on his cap.

"I'm Ashley." She said, tying her hair into a half-ponytail. Edmund noticed a bruise on her arm.

"We should get some ice for that." He said, picking up his satchel.

"Oh, it's nothing. It doesn't hurt one bit. I'm used to it." She replied, covering up the bruise with her other hand. She noticed a scar on his face.

"Ooh..." she said, staring at his cheek.

"What?"

"You have a scar. Come on, let's get that patched up." She said, taking his hand.

"You sure?"

"It's the least I could do. After all, you helped me." She said with a smile. "Come on. My house is just around the corner."

He followed her through every winding street. After a few minutes, she walked up a few steps and signaled him to follow her. Ashley took out a bunch of keys from her pocket and opened the door.

"We're here. Come on in." she said, holding the door. Edmund went in, then she closed the door.

The house had green striped walls with wide doors. A staircase was at the end of the hallway, beside the backdoor.

"Ash? Is that you?" a voice asked, coming from somewhere in the house.

"It's me mom."

"Where's your sister?"

"I don't know. Haven't seen her since Hannah showed up at the park."

Ashley's mom came to them. Her mom was wearing a long, lavender skirt and a green turtle neck top. She was wiping her hands on an the apron when she went to her daughter. Then she noticed Edmund.

"Who's this?" she asked, looking at him.

"Oh. Mom, this is Edmund."

"Nice to meet you ma'am" he said, tipping his hat.

"And I, you." Her mom replied. Then she realized the scar on Edmund's cheek "Oooh...You have a scar. Ash, patch it up for me, please? I'm awfully busy."

"That's why we're here mom." she replied. There was a _Isn't that obvious_ tone in her voice as she said it.

"Well, I have to get back to cooking. And if your sister arrives, can you tell her I need to talk to her?"

"Of course." Ashley said, taking Edmund to the living room.

"Your mom is really nice." Edmund said, sitting on the couch.

"Well, she's a mom. All moms are like that." She said, looking for something on a shelf too high for her.

"Let me help you."

"No, it's okay. I can handle it." She said on tiptoes. Apparently, she was tall enough to reach the first aid kit on the top shelf.

"Here we are. Now, where is that thing?" she said, rummaging through a first aid kit.

"You have a sister?" he asked, laughing.

"Yeah. Too bad she's a nuisance though." She replied, laughing. "Here we are."

Ashley took a cotton ball from the first aid kit, opened a bottle and dropped a few drops of whatever-it-is onto the cotton. She handed it to Edmund and said "Hold this for me for just a sec."

She started rummaging through the first aid kit again and produced a strip of band aid.

"Now, put it here," she said, getting the cotton ball and putting it on Edmund's cheek "and hold still."

"Ouch." Edmund mumbled, feeling the painful sting take its effect. Ashley opened the strip of band aid and set it on his cheek, just where the scar was.

"There. Does it hurt?" she asked, taking a cold-compress pack from the kit.

"A bit." He said, holding his cheek.

"I need to put ice into this. I'll be back in a bit." She said, and left the room.

Alone in the room, he stood up and walked around. There were many interesting things on the shelves; mostly books. He started to look at a few pictures.

"Do you like it?" a startling voice asked.

He turned around, relieved. It was Ashley.

"You nearly scared the life out of me." He said, holding his hand on his chest.

"Well, I like surprises; for me and for other people." She said, sitting on the couch.

"Can you help me with this?" she asked, holding the cold-compress pack on her bruised arm.

Edmund came to her. "Tie this tightly around my arm." Ashley said, handing him a long, thick cloth. He did as he was told. After doing so, they stood up. Ashley closed the kit and put it back on the top shelf.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked, her thumb pointing to the kitchen.

"No. I have to get home. My mom gets worried sick when I come home late." He said with humor.

"Well, that's what moms do. Come on, then." She said.

Edmund got his satchel, and Ashley walked him to the front door.

"Thanks." She said, a little embarrassed.

"For what?"

"For helping me with the guys earlier."

"Oh, that was nothing," he said. "I'm used to stopping fights, and getting into them. It's a long story though."

"That would be interesting. Can you tell me some other time?"

"Sure. That'd be great. Thanks for the patch up." He said. "Bye."

"Bye. And thanks again." She said, closing the door.


	2. Let's Play Getting to know you

Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy were in the park on a bright, sunny day. The girls were feeding breadcrumbs to a few ducks in the pond while the boys were reading books under the shade of the trees.

"So, what chapter did you say you saw that?" Peter asked, looking up at Edmund who was seated with his back against a huge oak tree.

Edmund put his book down on the grass, took Peter's book and started scanning the pages. It wasn't a long before a cricket ball suddenly fell in front of them. Edmund took it, stood up and said, "I'll be right back.", And walked away.

A few yards away, he spotted a few people playing cricket. Ashley suddenly came running into view, wearing a purple shirt and a pair of shorts. She was panting hard. When she saw Edmund, she ran to him, stopped and took a short breath, and said "Hey there."

"Well, it's a surprise seeing you here.", Edmund remarked. "Is this yours?" he asked, handing her the ball.

"Thanks! Where'd you get it?" Ashley asked, throwing the ball up and down in her hand.

"It fell in front of me and my brother." He said, laughing. He then pointed to Peter.

"Ash! Come on! Have you got the ball?" A boy about their age yelled.

"Yeah, I have it." She yelled back, raising the ball so that he could see it.

"Well, come on! Let's get back to the game." He yelled, then ran off to go back to where he was just standing.

"Well, I better go. See you." Ashley said, walking backwards. Edmund waved a hand, and she ran off quickly. He walked back to where he was seated and looked back.

"So, who's your friend?" Peter asked, standing up. His voice had a tone of mockery blended in it.

"That's Ashley. I helped her when she got caught up in a fight a few days ago." He replied, sitting down. He took the book and started looking for the chapter his brother asked him to look for.

"Then why don't you_ join_ her? After all, they're playing _your_ favorite game."

"I thought_ you_ wanted me to find the chapter where Greg was caught up in battle."

"Look, I can handle that. I'll find it myself." Peter said, taking the book.

"Okay. Half a moment. _Why_ are you doing this?" Edmund asked, annoyed. He knew his brother well enough to know that he wouldn't just let anyone off without finishing something.

"What's up?" Susan asked. Apparently, the ducks went off to the other side of the pond. Lucy came running to them, catching up.

"Nothing. Ed,_ I said you can go_." Peter said, grinding his teeth.

"Fine. If that would make you _shut up_." Edmund said, grunting. He started to walk away, and went to where Ashley and her friends were playing cricket.

"What's up with _him_?" Lucy asked. She noticed her brother was annoyed at the moment.

"Nothing. So, what do you girls want to do?" he asked, turning to them.

"Stay here and enjoy the sun." Susan replied, lying on the grass. Lucy started to pick a few flowers and decided to make a wreath out of it. Peter just sat against the Oak tree and closed his eyes, absorbing the happy energy he could feel around him.

..._meanwhile_...

Edmund found the players taking a little rest, about to start another round of their game.

"Hey, can I join you guys?" Edmund asked, running up to them.

"Well-" a guy in a blue shirt said, coming to the front of the group.

"Sure. Guys, this is Edmund." Ashley said in a _Give him a chance_ voice.

"Okay. You can join, but do you know how to pitch?" same guy asked.

"Of course. I've played Cricket almost my whole life." He replied.

"Okay. You go with Alex. Let's play!" same guy remarked.

They went to their positions and started the game.

..._many minutes later_.._._

"Wow. That was a tough game." Ashley remarked, wiping the sweat off her face.

"You _are_ a tough player." Alex exclaimed, tying his shoelaces.

"Hope we'll play again next week. Same time, same place?" Raymond asked.

Everyone agreed, and little by little, their big group became smaller and smaller, until only three of them were left; Edmund, Ashley and Alex. They were lying on the grass when twilight came.

"Well, I have to go. See you guys around." Alex said, picking up his cricket bat.

" See you around. And don't forget, Cricket game next week." Ashley reminded him.

"I won't forget it." He replied. He ran off quickly.

"We have to get going too." Edmund said, standing up. "Do you want to come to my house? It's just around the corner."

"Sure. I'm sure my mom won't mind." Ashley said. After a few minutes' walk, they started talking.

"So. How long have you been here?" Edmund asked.

"We just moved here a month ago."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yeah. I guess. Except those guys I fight with; they are awfully annoying." She said. "How about you? How long have you been here?"

"Oh, as far as I can remember, I've lived here my whole life." He replied, then had a second thought. _Should I tell her about Narnia?_ Then changed his mind. _Maybe I'll tell her another time._

"What?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something." He replied. "What school do you go to?"

"Oh. I'm home-schooled. I've never been to a regular school my whole life." She replied.

"Really?"

"Mmhm..."

Then they both fell silent. It was deafening for Edmund, not hearing her voice; shrill and high, but gentle like a melodious harmony.

They didn't notice the time, as most people don't when they're kind of lost in themselves.

"Edmund?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think-?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I just thought of something." Ashley replied. She doesn't notice she's slowly falling for him; he doesn't notice that he's slowly falling for him either. Even if they knew little about each other, they didn't want the moment to go away.

"You can tell me, come on." Edmund said, encouragingly.

"Can you come with me to the library tomorrow? I want to borrow some books, and I'd very much enjoy it if you were to come with me." She asked, hurrying.

"Sure. I'd love to. I have been thinking of borrowing _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_."

"Oh, I love reading that book." Ashley exclaimed. He turned to her and asked, "You've read it?"

"Yes. About a million times." She replied. He was surprised. _Usually girls her age care about nylons and parties, and all that._ The only girl he knew was like that, was Lucy.

"What book did you want to borrow?" he asked, interested

"I want to borrow _Little Women_. I haven't read that, and it's been in my head."

"Oh, that's a good book."

They arrived at Edmund's house. Edmund was about to knock when the door opened.

"Where the devil have _you_ been?"


	3. Action Figure

"Well?" Peter asked, crossing his arms.

Edmund started to think of an excuse, but it took a long time.

Peter started to tap his foot. "Edmund Pevensie, I asked, _**Where have you been?**_"

"Um...I..." he stuttered. Then, Ashley covered up for him.

"Oh, we were playing a _very_ long game of Cricket. We just left the park when the game finished." She said. Edmund felt relieved, but Peter eyed him carefully.

"I'll let it go," he said, "for now. Come on in." And with that, Peter entered the house, leaving Edmund alone with Ashley.

"Nice save." Edmund said, wiping a nervous bead of sweat of his forehead.

"Thanks." She replied, then asked, "Is your brother always like that?"

"No. he just over-reacts when I come home this late." Edmund replied, opening the door. They entered the house.

"Wow." Was Ashley's reaction to the Pevensie's house. It looked small from the outside, but it was huge once you get in.

"Why don't you stay in the Living room while I change my clothes?" he said, leading her to said room.

"Oh, sure." She said, sitting on a futon couch.

Edmund ran upstairs to the room he shared with Peter. H e glanced out to the window after getting a clean shirt. Lucy and Susan were catching fireflies again. He took off his shirt and put on the one he got, and ran back downstairs.

He heard Peter laughing, and rushed to where he left Ashley. They were sitting on the futon, but Peter went on laughing. Ashley just sat there, quietly grinning, but you can see from her face that she wasn't interested on what they were talking about.

"Hey Pete! What's up?" Edmund asked, leaning on the couch. He was nervous. _I hope he hasn't said anything embarrassing about me _He thought.

"Oh, nothing. I'll leave you two alone. See you later." He said, and left the room.

Edmund sat on the couch. When he did, Ashley started to giglge.

"What?" he asked. _Ugh! He embarrassed me again!_ He thought.

"Your brother told me you collect _dolls_." She replied, and giggled a little more.

_He's going to be dead meat._ "No. I collect action figures. He just thinks their dolls."

"Really? I love action figures. Can I see them?"

_Cool, she likes them._ "Sure. Follow me." He said. He helped her stand up and they walked to Edmund's room. When he opened the door, she gasped in surprise.

"_Wow._ You _do_ collect them. And none of these have ever been out of their cases?"

"Nope. And, here's my favorite." And with that, he took out a 1921 mint-condition Destructobot .

"Oh my goodness! I've been looking for this for two years already! And in mint-condition too. Where'd you get it?" she asked, marveling at the box with sparkling eyes.

"It was my dad's. He gave it to me about a year ago." He replied, standing close to her.

"Cool. I wish I had a dad who would give _me_ action figures too."

"Why, where's your dad?"

"I don't know. My mom doesn't talk about him that much, to me and my sister anyway." She replied, looking a little sad. She put the box down on Edmund's bed. He started to feel a little guilty.

"Umm...you can have it. If you want to keep it." He said.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's your father's. He gave it to you. Isn't it special to you?"

"It'll be even more special to me if you have it."

"Oh, thank you _so_ much!" she exclaimed, jumping up to hug him. "You're the first guy who's made me feel so special." She said, while hugging him.

"Don't mention it. I think I can find another one anyway."

"Edmund!" a voice yelled. Ashley let go of him and blushed a little. Edmund opened the bedroom door and replied in a loud voice "Yeah?"

"It's time for dinner. Come down here and eat." The voice replied. It was his mother.

"Want to come down and eat?" he asked, his thumb pointing to the door.

"Sure." She replied, and with that, left the room with him.


	4. Fights and first kiss

Edmund was sitting in front of the library, his head supported by his right arm. He was about to go to Ashley's house when she came running from the corner of the street. He quickly stood up.

"There you are!" Edmund exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"Hide me!" Ashley screamed.

"What?"

Suddenly, a group of boys came from the direction she came from. One of them, the biggest one, yelled, pointing to her. "There she is!" Then they came running toward the two of them.

"Let's run while we can!" she said, grabbing Edmund's hand. He could feel the hairs on his neck stand up when he felt her hand.

"No. I'll handle this."

"Edmund Pevensie, if you get hurt on my account, I am never going to forgive myself."

"Just get inside the library and stay there." He replied, letting go of her hand. He wished he hadn't done it, but he had to.

Ashley looked worried and said "Okay." And walked away.

Edmund tried to feel relaxed, but found it hard to swallow. The boys walked over to him. Edmund knew at once who they were: it was Simon McCallister and his gang.

"Hey Edmund, where's Ashley? We need to talk." Simon asked.

"Yes. But, why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't..."

"Would you stop? First, you fight with my older brother: I still have a bruise for that. Now, you're messing with her. For heaven's sake, you're fighting with a girl! Can't you clean up your act? Just once?"

Simon was about to hit Edmund when Ashley turned back.

"Don't you dare hit him!"

"Watch me!" he yelled, raising a fist.

He ran in front of him and kicked his shin. Edmund was still waiting; the other boys were already helping Simon up, who was still screaming because of his shin.

"Ashley! You're dead now!" he yelled.

He was about to hit her when Edmund suddenly punched him.

"Ashley, go inside." Edmund yelled. Everyone on the street was already looking at them now.

"No! This is my fight, I'll handle this. Look out!" she screamed.

Edmund looked around and was almost hit in the face.

"Just get inside!" He yelled in a voice anyone hardly obeys.

She walked up the stairs and was about to enter when Simon yelled "This is what you get for letting her kick me!"

Ashley ran back and hit him on the side, which she knew was his weak spot.

"Edmund let me handle this!" She said, facing him.

"No! I can't let them hurt you!"

Simon was standing up, about to do another attack when she raised her fist. Edmund stared at her, surprised at what she did.

"What?" she asked.

He pointed to the person behind her.

She turned around and saw Simon, lying down, with a black eye. "Oh."

"Let's get inside. You don't want to know what's going to happen next." Edmund whispered, dragging her up the stairs.

They went inside and headed straight for the shelves at the back of the library.

"How'd you do it?" he asked.

She wouldn't reply. She didn't want to say anything.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, looking at her. If you heard his voice, you would have heard a very concerned tone.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied, getting a book.

"What were you fighting about anyway?"

"It's nothing." She replied, flipping through the pages.

"Come on. You can trust me."

She closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

She shivered and started to talk.

"Well, when we were kids, I was his best friend. After a few years, he, well, started to like me. At the time, my father told me we were going to move here. You can only imagine his reaction when I told him that. He kept telling me not to go. But the last time he told me, he added something."

"What did he do?"

"He...kissed me."

Edmund turned white in the face. At the same time, his hands grew cold and sweaty.

"When he kissed me, I was about to talk, but he interrupted me. He asked me if I could be his _girlfriend_. Instead of answering him, I punched him."

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, holding her hand.

"I don't know. I just did."

She looked around and continued.

"That was the last time I talked to him. At least, until he moved here."

She shook herself and said "But that was a long time ago."

"And he's not over it?"

"I guess so." She replied, looking away.

Suddenly, the librarian found them. "There you are. It's almost closing time."

"Oh. Sorry to bother you. We were just about to leave. Come on Ashley."

They walked out of the library in silence.

"I'll walk you home, okay?" he asked.

"Okay." She said. Edmund saw her blush.

When they got there, he walked her up to the door. "Well, bye."

"Bye." She said, holding the doorknob.

She was about to turn it, then changed her mind. "Edmund!"

"What?" he asked, turning around.

She ran to him and said "I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"To give you this." She replied. And with that, she kissed him.

"Bye." She said again, walking to the door.

Edmund was speechless.

Edmund arrived home, still quiet. Peter saw him enter the door.

"Well, someone's suddenly quiet today." H e said.

"Peter." Susan snapped. "Hey Ed."

"Hello."

"Whoa. What did I hear? Was that an appropriate greeting?"

"Umm...yeah. I guess."

"So, how was your 'date'?"

"What date?"

"You know...at the library."

"I did NOT go on a date. She asked me to go with her."

"Whatever Ed." Peter said, turning his back.

He went up the stairs and into his room.

"Now, where did I put that thing?"


	5. Ashley's birthday

Message from the author:

I'm sorry if I haven't updated any of my stories. My computer started to go crazy and instantly erased all of my files, which included the drafts for my stories. So, I'm slowly updating each of them. Please be patient with me. So, Enjoy!

Edmund was sitting quietly. He was thinking of a gift to give Ashley. He was thinking hard, because her birthday was next week.

Apparently, Ashley noticed his silence.

"Okay. I know we're at the library, and we're supposed to be quiet and everything, but it doesn't mean you should go mute on me." She said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He replied.

"What's up with you?" she asked, putting her pencil down.

"Nothing." He replied, looking down.

She took his book and shut it. "Come on, tell me."

He had to think, fast."It's…about Stephen."

"What's up with him? Don't tell me he made you another car." She asked, remembering how many toy cars he gave him last time.

"He actually made a train." He answered.

She was surprisingly interested. "Really? I thought the only thing he could make were little toy cars."

"You'd be surprised by how many things he can actually copy." He said, fiddling with his hands.

Ashley looked at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late!" she said, pushing her stuff into her bag.

"Late? For what?"he asked, looking at her.

"It' a long story. I'll tell you some other time. Bye!" she said, rushing to the door.

He looked at the door. "That was nice." He said to himself.

"Yeah. Nice enough to make me laugh." A familiar voice proclaimed from behind the book case.

Edmund stood up and took a big book off the shelf. Just as he thought, Peter was there.

"What in the world are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wait. I can explain better if I was there with you." Peter replied. "Wait there."

He put the book back and went back to his seat. Peter sat in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again, taking his Geometry book.

"Well, I had nothing to do at home. And my friends are away at some trip. And since you're the only person at home that is going to a place I do know, I followed the two of you." He answered.

"And spy on me. That's so likely to be you." Edmund said.

"Well, I _am_ your brother." He replied. "What were you so quiet about?"

"What?"

"I heard her ask about 'What's up'. I'm sure there's something going on in that surreal head of yours."

"Oh. I was thinking of what gift I should give her."

"Well, that's got to be easy. After all, I'm sure there's plenty of time for that…"

"Plenty of time? Dude, her birthday's next week!"he answered, zipping his bag shut.

"Okay! No need to get snappy." Peter said, standing up."Why don't we go home? Then maybe I can help you with your 'dilemma'."

Edmund stood up and followed his brother out the door.

While they were walking on the next corner of the street, Edmund happened to look around. He managed to see Mrs. Johnson arranging her newspapers again, and…

Saw Ashley.

It didn't surprise him to see her. What did surprise him, and make him feel queasy, was the fact that she was with another guy, about his age.

"Pete, can I switch with you? I'm starting to get sick of the smoke." He asked.

"Baby." Peter teased, though he did switch places with him. Edmund took his cap and slapped it on his head. He was trying to think clearly, but he could hear _them_ talking.

"I missed you so much! How've you been?" she asked. Edmund could picture her hugging _him_.

"I'm fine, though I'm a bit dizzy from that train ride." _he _replied.

"Let's go home then. I could make you some tea, or something." She replied.

"As long as there's no poison in it." _He_ said.

"You haven't changed a bit!" she proclaimed.

"So have you, squirt!" _he _replied.

"Come on." She said.

"Ed?" Peter said, snapping his fingers.

He didn't reply. He was thinking about the things he just heard.

Peter thumped him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being absent-minded. Dizzy dog. We're at home!" he replied, laughing.

They went up the front steps and shut the door. Edmund went straight to the living room and sulked in one of the chairs. Peter was opening the windows when he said "What's wrong with you?"

"Ugh. Headache." Edmund replied, holding his head.

"Get some rest then. Just call me if you want help on that 'gift' of yours." He said, tying up one of the curtains.

Edmund went straight to his room, shut the door and went straight to his bed. He didn't bother about his shoes, though his feet were already feeling hot and heavy.

He eventually fell asleep. I wouldn't tell you of the dream he had, 'cause, well, he wouldn't tell me at the time. All I know is that he yelled "No!" at the end of it.

Peter heard him yell.

"Ed? Edmund! Wake up!"he yelled.

Edmund sat up and looked around. He was sweating all over.

"You alright?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I'm…fine." He replied, wiping away the drops of sweat on his forehead.

Peter put his palm on Edmund's neck, then his forehead.

"Well, you don't have a high temp, so, you're all good. I don't want to play 'nursemaid' while everyone's out, you know."

"I get it." Edmund replied, taking of his shoes.

"So, what was that all about? I mean the yelling." Peter asked, sitting beside him.

"I just…had a nightmare." Edmund muttered, looking at the floor.

"Does it involve her and some other guy?" Peter guessed.

"Yeah. But, I don't want to talk about it." He replied, looking away

"So, have you thought about it?"

Edmund looked at him. "About what?"

"That gift…you know, for Ashley."

"Oh. Not yet."

"So, what does she like?"

"Pretty much the same things I like."

"Hmm…how about giving her a book?"

"I can't think of any book to give her. Besides, she's already read all the books she wanted to read."

"Magnifying glass?"

"Her father has a whole box of them."

"Action figure?"

"I already gave her one."

"What about writing a poem?"

"That sounds…so cheesy."

"Well, until you can think of anything better to give her, that's the only thing I can suggest. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go finish my book." Peter said, standing up.

Edmund closed the door and got back to his bed.

"Hmm…where do I start?"

_...After seven days…_

"You ready to go?" Edmund asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, but, where are we going?" Ashley asked.

"You'll see. Now, put this blindfold on." He replied, handing her a blue handkerchief.

She tied it, not tightly, but securely, so that it doesn't fall.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Edmund asked, raising five fingers.

"Umm…two?"

"Okay. Let's go." He said, holding her hand.

Edmund led her through a winding street, until they were in front of an old building. It had posters falling off the walls, but it was a pretty sight to see. While he was leading her inside, she could hear the squeaking of one of the doors he opened. Once inside, she smelled something delightful, as if she were in a garden.

"Where are we?" she hesitantly asked.

"Okay. You can take it off now." He said, letting go of her hand.

If you could have seen her face at that moment, it would have made you smile out of pure joy.

"You did all this for me?" she asked, her voice sounding so amazed.

"Yes. And that's not the only thing." He replied, taking out a small box out of his pocket, covered in something that looked like silver foil, tied in a beautiful crimson ribbon. But, underneath the ribbon was what looked like, and indeed it was, a little folded piece of paper.

"Here, it's kind of hard to give it away, but, I hope you like it." He said, giving it to her.

"What's this?" she asked, taking the paper out of it's stringy wrap.

"Let me read it for you."

And even though the poem he wrote was so romantic, nothing will induce me to telling you what he wrote. All I know is that she was so touched, she started to cry a bit.

"Thank you so much. For all this, I mean." She said, wiping her tears away.

"Don't mention it. After all, it is for you." He said, looking at her.

They were both silent for a few moments.

"Why don't you open it?" he asked.

"Open what?" she replied, looking at him.

"The present." He answered, smiling, and laughing, at the same time.

"Oh, yeah. I'll open it now." And with that said, she opened the present. Carefully though, so that she could keep it.

What she found was a pretty little golden box.

"Go on." He said.

She looked at him and said "Edmund, if this is one of your tricks, I'll…"

Then she stopped.

It contained a beautiful golden ring, with diamonds set on the sides of it. And on the middle was a sapphire, not very big, but not really small. It was gorgeous; gorgeous enough to make her stop talking.

"What, did you rob a bank?" she teased, though still surprised.

"No. I've had it since I was…I don't know, ten." He replied. "Don't you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you so much!" she squealed, hugging him tight.

"But, where did you get it?" she asked, still doubtful.

He was about to answer 'Oh, I got it in Narnia' when he suddenly stopped. Then, he changed his mind. "I can't remember. I just know that I picked it up in some lot when I was digging a hole in the ground."

Again, another moment of silence. That long time with her felt like It's been going on for days, but he didn't want it to stop.

"So, who's he?" he finally asked, letting that bugging question out of his mouth.

"Who?"

"That day we were at the library. While I was walking home, I kind of saw you talking to another Guy." he replied. Why was it so hard to ask?

"Oh. I was picking up David. My mom asked me to do it 'cause I _was _going out, and Hannah had the flu, so I had to do it." She replied.

"So…is he your…" and he gulped "your boyfriend?"

Ashley started to laugh, very loud.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Ha ha ha…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT DAVID WAS MY BOYFRIEND! THAT'S SO HILARIOUS!" and she continued to laugh.

He started to feel the color rush into his face, along with that hot feeling you get when you're embarrassed.

"Then can you at least stop laughing? It makes me feel weird over and over again." He said, digging his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry. It's just so funny." She said, trying to control her laugh.

"If he's not, then what…"

"He's a childhood friend of mine, from Cambridge. He came over to celebrate my birthday and he just wanted to stop by before his family moves to Ireland." She said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

Then she stepped closer. "Besides. I already told him about you."

Edmund started to feel uncomfortable, but he liked it.

"Now, I'm going to make a wish." She declared, closing her eyes.

Then she stepped closer still, but she did so, not saying anything.

He closed his eyes too.

"So, what did you wish for?" he asked, in a whisper.

"For you to never leave me." She replied.

He opened his eyes. She was right there in front of him, her eyes still closed.

He closed his eyes again and kissed her.

…_up on the theatre balcony…_

"See, I told you I could help him." Peter said in a whisper, pointing to Edmund and Ashley.

"I didn't say you _couldn't_ help him. I said you _never_ helped him since we were in Narnia." Susan whispered in an annoyed tone. "And anyway, we shouldn't spy on them."

"Fine. Let's go through the back. But be careful." He said, walking quietly.


End file.
